Maybe I can make your dream come true
by Kasia143
Summary: Bechloe one-shot. Beca finds a surprise in her bed when she wakes up.


Hey **guys! So this is my first fanfic ever but I love pitch perfect and I like writing so I thought why not give it a shot? Anyway, I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for any mistakes (I'm mostly self-taught so my grammar sucks a bit). Feel free to comment to let me know where did I mess up tenses or something else. Enjoy!**

 **Rated: M**

* * *

"What the fuck?"

Beca woke up to find herself practically pinned to her bed with someone's arm and leg. She tried to look behind her but the intruder had really tied grip. She managed to notice red locks on her shoulder.

 _ **Chloe. Of course.**_

Beca smiled when she felt that the other women's nose was in the crook of her neck. It wasn't the

first time she woke up like this and while she would never say it out loud she liked that feeling. Chloe sighed in her sleep, moving even closer to Beca. The brunette stiffened when her friend slipped one hand under Beca's t-shirt and placed it high on her stomach, with her fingers almost touching her breast.

 _ **Well, that was new.**_

She tried to pull it a little bit lower but the result was quite opposite when Chloe slide her hand higher, cupping Beca's right boob.

 _ **Holy shit. What now?**_

"Chloe..." she tried to wake the other girl up but it didn't work out as the redhead only mumbled few unintelligible words.

"Chlo..." Beca hissed a bit louder. Still nothing.

"Chloe Beale, wake up while I'm talking to you!" Finally, the other girl inhaled deeply and opened her eyes.

"Whasss going on?" she asked fighting off sleep.

"Well, while I'm fully aware that you've seen me naked and totally took an opportunity to check out my goods, I still don't recall the moment when we moved from ogling to groping!"

"What?" If it wasn't that Beca was greatly embarrassed she would find Chloe's look of confusion highly amusing. Few seconds have passed when she finally realized where her hand had gone and she took it away immediately.

"Sorry.." she blushed moving away to the other side of Beca's bed (which still wasn't that far away).  
"Yeah, it's fine...it's not like you had some kind of dirty dream while doing this, right?" But when she looked at Chloe who was about to say something she saw that her face was even redder than her hair.

"OH MY GOD, Chlo, you totally did! You...were..dreaming..about..about" At this point, Beca was laughing so hysterically that she couldn't finish her sentence. Chloe, on the other hand, was far from being amused.

"I said that I'm sorry...could you maybe stop?" she crossed arms on chest.

"Yeah, yeah okay, I'm sorry too..what are you doing in my bed anyway? I'm sure that when I was falling asleep it was empty."  
"I couldn't sleep.."

"So you decided to come here and rape me?" Beca asked with a smirk on her face.

"Mitchell, I swear to aca-gods - one more time and I'm gonna slap you."

"Uhuh, kinky..." Beca's eyebrow raised while she tried to keep "provoking" look on her face. But then Chloe's expression changed and she leaned to her and whispered in her ear:

"Well, talking about kinky, maybe I should show you what I've been dreaming about...like right now..?" after that, she bit her earlobe. Beca grew red and immediately stopped laughing.

"That's what I thought..." Chloe rolled from her bed and left the room with a wink, leaving Beca with her mouth opened, unable to form a single word.

* * *

A few hours later the Bella's were hanging out in their living room when Fat Amy walked in with bags containing a pack of red solo cups, couple bottles of tequila and a whole bunch of limes.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED ACA-BITCHES!" the blond girl yelled at the tops of her lungs.

"Amy, what's the occasion? " Aubrey asked, crossing her arms and looking at the Australian skeptically.

"Well, I broke up with three of my boyfriends because I got bored of them so that means right now I'm the hottest half-single chick in Tasmania!"

"Half-singe?" Emily questioned the blonde girl with confusion on her face.

"Three boyfriends?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I still got three others, sooo..oh come on, are you really gonna pass up on free booze and interrogate me?Get your slim asses off the couch and help me in the kitchen!"

Bellas shrugged their shoulders and followed Amy to prepare shots and snacks. One hour later and the girls were already pretty drunk, dancing and singing all around the house. Beca and Aubrey let loose more than they both usually did. The first one ended up on the coffee table where she could carelessly dance thanks to her tiny size. The second one was about to take body shots from Stace. While the blond girl was licking salt of Stacie's cleavage Chloe got back from work and entered the house. Before she could even think about what's going on Beca hopped off the table, run up to her and put her hands around redhead's neck.

"Chloeeeeeeeee..." she whined to the taller woman's ear.

"What is it Becs?" Chloe softly asked, using one hand to stroke the tiny DJ's hair and the other one to hug her.

"I missed you..you were..not here..like a whole day!" the brunette explained, taking pauses every two or three words as if she had to try really hard to collect her thoughts. Hearing that the redhead smiled and giggled.

"You saw me this morning..." seeing that Beca was about to protest she quickly added, "But I missed you too." Beca grinned at her and pulled her hand.

"Do shots with me!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Chloe obeyed and followed her to the mini-bar which was set up on their kitchen counter.

* * *

Few more hours passed and half of the Bellas were sleeping, scattered in different places around the living room, most of them too drunk to even make it to their rooms (except for Stacy and Aubrey, who judging by the sounds coming from the upstairs at some point of the party, finally acknowledged their toners for each other and were getting it on).

Cynthia-Rose and Emily remained awake and were playing cards on the love seat near the window. There were two more people awake and it was Beca and Chloe. They were sitting on the couch - well Chloe was while Beca was seated on her lap with her arms still around redhead's neck and her head resting on her shoulder. Chloe was watching 'The Bachelor' on the TV but Beca being drunk got bored of it even faster than usually. She turned herself so that she could whisper in the older woman's ear.

"Hey, Chlo..you remember that dream of yours from this morning?"

"Beca I told you I was sorry, do you have to bring it up and embarrass me even more?" Chloe responded in a hushed voice, blushing at the memory.

"No, no, it's not like that..I'm not teasing," Beca said looking her in the eyes. "It's just...I think that I was curious about that thing you said later.."

"Which is?" Chloe asked not exactly knowing what the brunette was referring to.

"That maybe..you could show me...what the dream was about" The DJ moved again to redhead's neck and responded, this time making pauses to leave kisses on her skin. Chloe shut her eyes, feeling waves of heat hitting her body.

"Becs...Becs...whatcha doin..Oh My God.." Chloe whimpered when she felt that Beca bit her neck and slid her hand up her thigh.

"Bedroom. Now." she ordered and both women jumped from their places and run upstairs.  
Emily and Cynthia Rose who were still present in the room and saw everything, sat there with their mouth agape.

"What just happened?" Emily asked.

"Daaaamn! Looks like shorty finally got her game on. But you saw nothing Legacy! You're still too young!" Emily rolled her eyes and both girls started laughing.

* * *

The very next day Beca woke up again in the presence of Chloe, only this time they were both very naked. After few second of confusion, she remembered everything from last night and once again relaxed into the other woman's embrace. The redhead sighed with content and opened her baby blue eyes to find stormy blue eyes staring at her.

"Morin' Becs" Chloe said smirking at the brunette, who leaned closer and kissed her on the lips, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"Mornin' Chlo" Beca answered quietly, remaining so close that their lips brushed and Chloe returned the kiss which was getting longer and more passionate with every second until they got interrupted by Fat Amy, who entered the room.

"Ekhm..Red, Shawshank, not that I'm not glad to see some Bhloe action and that you two finally got some good lady lovin' but...could you maybe move your naked butts from my bed?"


End file.
